batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Zsasz (Arkhamverse)
Born into a life of luxury and wealth, Victor Zsasz lost his grip on reality after the tragic deaths of his parents at a young age and the loss of what remained of his inheritance money after a night of ill fated gambling at the Iceberg Lounge. Believing all life to be meaningless, Zsasz takes it upon himself to murder as many people as he can in order to cure them of life, seeing them as nothing more than zombies stuck in an endless loop of misery. Carving a tally mark into his skin after every murder as proof of his work, the only concern in Zsasz's life is body count and the amount of marks on his body. After frequent run-ins with Batman, Zsasz developed an immense hatred and fear of the hero and has been saving his final mark for the Dark Knight himself. Within Arkham City, Zsasz uses the facility to further his own sick desires of murder and mutilation and begins killing dozens of inmates who answer pay phones he dials, eventually becoming known as "The PayPhone Killer". He hoped that, one night, Batman would be on the other end of the receiver and the mark he saved specifically for the hero would finally be carved into his skin. Biography A true sociopath, Zsasz grew up in a life of ease and inherited a large amount of money from his parents. His life took a turn for the worse when he went to the Iceberg Lounge and bet nearly all of it in Poker. He was on a winning streak but lost to "the disgusting midget who ran the place", the Penguin. Now penniless and alone, Zsasz went into the streets where he was attacked by a mugger, whom he killed with his own knife. Using the knife, he carved his first tally-mark into his skin and found himself elated by it and became a serial killer. Indiscriminate in his prey, body count is the only thing that matters to Zsasz. He carves a tally mark for each of his victims into his own body, and is saving a special spot for the Batman. Attributes: *Sociopath with no regard for human life *No pattern of killing, making him difficult to track *Compulsive need to kill others ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' :See: Victor Zsasz (Batman: Arkham Asylum) After Arkham Zsasz was briefly mentioned by Hugo Strange as an inmate he intentionally, but anonymously released so that Tyger forces could recapture him in order to boost Arkham City's credit as a safe prison. Upon admittance, Zsasz quickly became well known as a "payphone killer" in Arkham City, hooking up all the old phonelines with the help of the Broker and tracked and murdered anyone unlucky enough to answer on of his calls after being briefly imprisoned by Penguin in his museum. He briefly appeared in Two-Face's trial against Joker as a juror, and also agreed to condemn Joker to death. ''Batman: Arkham City'' After being incarcerated in Arkham City, Penguin somehow managed to capture him and lock him in a display case of his museum. However, after he broke free, Zsasz continued his efforts to murder and targeted a group of political prisoners that had been placed into the city by Hugo Strange. Zsasz would call random payphones in the city and would use them to lure people to him. Batman eventually started to intercept the calls as they were being made. Using the batcomputer, Batman was able to deduce the location of Zsasz's lair and found him there with a group of people he intended to make his next victims. Batman engaged Zsasz and locked him into a cage in Zsasz's own hideout. Arkham City Profile: Dr. Hugo Strange There is no doubt that the world would be a safer place without Victor Zsasz, but why send him to the electric chair when he can serve to punish his fellow inmates at Arkham City? Zsasz's blood-lust continues unabated and rules his every action. Personnel are cautioned to avoid any form of contact with this enthusiastic and consummate murderer. Game Over Lines thumb|300px|right|Zsasz's game over screens. *"I'm going to take my time, Batman. After all, you took yours." *"You missed my call." *"You took too long, Batman." Trivia *In the museum in Arkham City, there is a display place in the entrance hall where Penguin kept Zsasz as one of his exhibits. However it is smashed, alluding to the fact that he is active in Arkham City. You are able to unlock concept artwork for Zsasz in his display case by finding Riddler Trophies and riddles in the Museum. *You can't visit Zsasz in Batman: Arkham City as Catwoman for a unique conversation because she won't open the doors to his hideout stating that out of all the people in Arkham City Zsasz gives her "the creeps". *During Zsasz's second phone-call in Batman: Arkham City, the player can read some of his most recent case history. In addition to his kidnapping and attempted murder of Dr. Cassidy, it mentions him stabbing one Mr. A. Rowse to death in an alley with a serrated blade and also his murder of an aspiring artist named Mr. J. Carpenter, whom Zsasz forced to create paintings depicting depraved acts of violence before slicing his throat and leaving him to die. *Usually at least once during the side-mission, as Batman approaches a ringing phone, it will suddenly stop only to start ringing again when the Dark Knight begins to walk away. This implies that Zsasz is purposely toying with Batman for his own personal amusement by hanging up the phone when the hero gets close and then calling it again as he is about to leave. *If you don't trace his phone-call, you will get two additional calls where Batman even tries to trade himself to save the two victims. After the call his Bat-Computer will automatically trace his location. *During the second phone call, Zsasz mentions he has three victims, yet when Batman arrives in Zsasz's lair, there are only two. The third victim can be found deceased in the water near the floating bridge if you scan the water in Detective Mode. *From the phone-calls you can notice that Penguin cheated Zsasz at the poker game where Zsasz lost everything. Zsasz recalls he had four of a kind of sixes, while the Penguin had a straight flush, which included a six. Naturally impossible as poker is played with only one deck (so that five of a kind is also an impossible hand for example). But it is also possible that Penguin won legitimately, seeing as how the most likely game of poker they were playing was Texas Hold'em, where Zsasz was dealt pocket sixes and the remaining two 6's were communal cards. Penquin only needed one six on the board of the right suit to complete his straight flush. Gallery Victor_Z_Bio.png ZsaszAC.jpg|Zsasz's character trophy ZsaszACtrophy.jpg BatmanArkhamCity-Zsasz.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters